Laços de Sangue
by Bela-chan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy não é uma pessoa boa. Desde muito cedo ele foi ensinado a apenas valorizar o poder e o purosangue, até que chegou o dia em que teve que escolher entre suas crenças e seu único filho. Lucius Malfoy X Draco Malfoy, não slash.


**Título:** Laço de Sangue

**Autora:** Bela-chan

**Beta:** Paula Lírio

**Shipper**: Lucius e Draco (não slash), e leve insinuação Lucius/Snape

**Disclaimer:** Lucius não me pertence, Draco não me pertence, ninguém de _Harry Potter _me pertence – eles são da Rowling. Eu só usei e abusei deles nessa fic.

**Avisos:** Contém insinuações slash, e muitos spoilers de Half-Blood Prince (O Enigma do Príncipe).

**Comentários:** Essa fic foi escrita para o desafio de dezembro da LJ-Comm Fanfic Brasil. O tema era Dupla Personalidade. Minha primeira fic não-slash, muito estranho isso.

* * *

**Laços de Sangue**

Lucius Malfoy sempre teve tudo o que quis. Nascera em berço de ouro, filho único de uma família rica e poderosa da sociedade bruxa. Seus pais nunca lhe negaram nada, para que Lucius sempre soubesse que os Malfoy podiam fazer tudo o que quisessem.

Desde pequeno seus pais lhe ensinaram que ele era um bruxo puro-sangue, descendente de uma família poderosa que era maior e melhor que todas os outras. E que ele deveria sempre se orgulhar de sua superioridade.

- Tudo está no sangue, Lucius – dizia-lhe seu pai – O sangue é a única coisa que realmente importa.

Mesmo quando entrou em Hogwarts, suas vontades continuaram sendo cumpridas como se fossem leis. Seu sobrenome poderoso intimidava os mais fracos, sua beleza incomparável podia seduzir qualquer um, e sua personalidade forte atraía as pessoas como um imã.

- Eu nunca poderia negar nada a você – murmurava-lhe Severus, sentindo os lábios de Lucius em seu pescoço – Nunca consegui resistir a você...

Não havia limites para as vontades de Lucius, e ele nunca duvidou do que seus pais lhe diziam. Os Malfoy sempre seriam superiores ao resto do mundo.

Diferente dos colegas, ele não queria nenhuma das profissões que se esperavam que os alunos seguissem. Lucius era especial, queria ser grandioso, queria que as pessoas o admirassem e o temessem.

- Lucius, quero lhe apresentar Lord Voldemort – falou Lestrange, um de seus melhores amigos – Tenho certeza que você irá gostar do que ele tem a lhe dizer.

Naquele dia, ele soube que tinha encontrado seu destino. Os ideais de Voldemort eram os mesmos em que ele acreditava, os mesmos que ele seguia desde criança. Lucius imediatamente se sentiu atraído por todo aquele poder, e não hesitou em aderir ao grupo de seguidores do Lord das Trevas, rapidamente se tornando um de seus principais membros.

Não sentia remorsos do que fazia. Perseguições, torturas, assassinatos... Ele simplesmente não se importava. Eram trouxas, ou amantes de trouxas, e ele os considerava inferiores. Encarava tudo como um grande processo de limpeza, em que ele e os outros Comensais estavam ajudando a purificar o Mundo Mágico.

Enquanto toda a sociedade bruxa se aterrorizava com os atos dos Comensais da Morte, os Malfoy sentiam um grande orgulho do que seu filho se tornara, e o apoiavam sem restrições.

- Já está na hora de você se casar e ter um herdeiro, Lucius – disse-lhe seu pai quando comemoravam mais um ataque bem sucedido – Eu soube que Narcissa Black ainda está solteira...

Narcissa provinha de uma família tão antiga quando a dele, e eles se casaram alguns meses depois. Todos ficaram satisfeitos com o arranjo, que permitiu que o sangue das duas famílias continuasse tão puro quanto sempre fora. E Lucius rapidamente tratou de providenciar o herdeiro que levaria seu nome adiante.

- Falta muito pouco agora, Cissa – dizia ele, acariciando com reverência a imensa barriga da esposa – Em poucos dias terei meu menino.

- Mas pode ser uma menina, Lucius – respondia Narcissa, embevecida com o olhar do marido. – Já te falei isso várias vezes.

- Bobagem, não nascem mulheres na minha família. E eu _sei _que é um menino – afirmou ele, sorrindo quando sentiu o bebê chutando – Viu só? Ele confirmou. Será um menino, como todos os Malfoy.

No dia do nascimento, Lucius aparentava estar calmo, mas não parava de olhar para a porta fechada que levava ao quarto de Narcisa. O parto já durava horas, e seu nervosismo era cada vez maior.

A sala estava repleta de gente, parentes e amigos bebiam enquanto esperavam com ele. Vez ou outra uma piada era feita para aliviar a tensão na sala, mas todos sentiam que alguma coisa não ia bem.

Lucius sentiu uma onda de puro alívio quando um choro de bebê cortou o ar, e antes mesmo que lhe chamassem ele correu até o quarto de Narcissa. Ela estava dormindo, mais frágil e pálida do que jamais estivera, e uma elfo retirava da cama os lençóis sujos de sangue.

Um medi-bruxo se aproximou dele, carregando o que lhe pareceu uma pequena trouxinha branca e depositando-a em suas mãos.

- Parabéns, Senhor Malfoy – disse o homem, solenemente – É um menino.

Lucius afastou um pedaço do pano e viu um bebê branquinho no meio deles. Uma penugem loira cobria a cabecinha do neném, que o encarava com olhos muito azuis. Hesitante, ele tocou com o dedo indicador uma das mãozinhas, sentindo a pele delicada e morna. Imediatamente a mãozinha se fechou ao redor de seu dedo, mal conseguindo circulá-lo, e não se soltou mais.

Lucius sentiu uma emoção completamente desconhecida varrendo-o de cima a baixo. Era seu filho, seu sangue que estava ali. Um Malfoy.

- Senhor infelizmente tivemos algumas complicações...

- Narcissa? – perguntou Lucius, olhando preocupado para a esposa.

- Sim. – confirmou o medi-bruxo – Eu aconselho que ela não tenha mais filhos. Outra gravidez poderá ser fatal, tanto para ela quanto para a criança.

Lucius encarou o médico e, em seguida, olhou para o bebê que ainda segurava seu dedo.

- Não haverá mais crianças. – respondeu, movendo o dedo e, com ele, a mãozinha do neném – Ele já é suficiente.

Olhando uma última vez para Narcissa, Lucius deixou o quarto e voltou para sala, onde todos o esperavam. Assim que entrou, deu um sorriso triunfante e ergueu o pequeno embrulho, de onde se podia ver apenas o rostinho claro do bebê.

- Meus amigos – disse ele, com um indisfarçável orgulho na voz – Apresento-lhes meu filho, Draco Malfoy.

oOo

Um ano e alguns meses depois, Lucius viu seu Mestre caindo e desaparecendo sem deixar vestígios, e teve que sufocar toda a raiva que sentira ao ter de fingir para todos. Sua vontade era gritar para o mundo que sempre apoiara o Lord das Trevas por livre e espontânea vontade, mas não podia ver sua família sendo destruída por uma coisa que, no final, não faria diferença alguma.

Ele conseguiu comprar sua inocência com vultuosas doações para o Ministério, mas não abandonou completamente seus atos como Comensal da Morte. Vez ou outra, ele e alguns amigos ainda atacam trouxas, causando rebuliço e nervosismo na comunidade bruxa, que sentia pânico só de imaginar que Voldemort poderia ressurgir.

Aos quatro anos, Draco já era uma cópia perfeita de Lucius, com os mesmos traços bonitos, os cabelos loiros e a pele muito pálida. Apenas os olhos eram diferentes: Lucius tinha olhos azuis, enquanto Draco possuía olhos cinzas como os da família de Narcissa, a única característica física que Draco herdara dos Black.

- Por que eu não posso brincar com eles? – perguntou Draco, apontando para algumas crianças ruivas que tomavam sorvete próximo a ele.

- Porque você é superior, Draco – respondeu Lucius, lançando um olhar de repulsa à mesa barulhenta dos Weasley do outro lado da Sorveteria. – Você não será amigo de amantes de trouxas.

- O que é amante de trouxa? – perguntou o menino, confuso.

- É quem convive com trouxas. – explicou Lucius, encarando a criança. – São traidores do nosso sangue, traidores de todos os bruxos. E aqueles ali são os piores.

- Ahh – disse o menino, olhando para um dos meninos ruivos que parecia ter a sua idade – Eu nunca vou ser amigo de amantes de trouxas, papai.

Lucius era cada vez mais respeitado dentro da comunidade. Algumas famílias mais próximas a Dumbledore ainda lhe viravam a cara, mas essas não contavam realmente. Ele fazia parte da maioria dos conselhos importantes, e tinha um ótimo relacionamento com o Ministro da Magia.

O tempo passava rápido e, depois de mais de sete anos, as esperanças que Lucius tinha que seu mestre retornasse praticamente desapareceram. Apesar disso, ele sempre olhava sua Marca Negra, esperando que ela ficasse escura novamente.

- Papai, deixa eu ver? – perguntou Draco, com oito anos, apontando para o braço de Lucius.

- De novo? Eu já te mostrei ontem.

- É que... eu esqueci de ver uma coisa. – inventou o garoto, evitando olhar para Lucius.

Lucius deu um meio sorriso e ergueu a manga da sua camisa acima dos cotovelos, expondo sua Marca Negra a Draco, que a olhava com admiração.

- Eu queria uma dessas pra mim. – disse o menino, tocando a tatuagem com reverência. – Posso, papai?

- Quando você crescer e estiver pronto – prometeu Lucius, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros de Draco. – E eu estarei lá. Vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Logo chegou o dia de Draco ir para Hogwarts. Não foi nenhuma surpresa seu filho ter ido para a Sonserina – pelo contrário. Quando recebeu a noticia, Lucius sentira aquela velha emoção varrendo seu corpo, uma sensação que apenas Draco conseguia lhe causar.

O garoto lhe escrevia semanalmente, contando tudo o que lhe acontecia nas aulas e os problemas que enfrentava com alguns colegas, especialmente com Harry Potter. Aquele nome, que Lucius tanto detestava, se tornara ainda mais odioso com as queixas de Draco.

E então seus sonhos tornaram-se realidade e o Lord das Trevas ressurgiu. Lucius correu ao seu encontro tão logo sentiu sua Marca Negra queimando. Voldemort se sentira abandonado por seus Comensais, mas Lucius se esforçaria ao máximo para reconquistar a confiança de seu mestre.

O ataque ao Ministério da Magia foi deixado ao seu encargo, mas a situação acabou fugindo ao seu controle. Potter, sempre Potter, conseguira frustrar seus planos. O que deveria ter sido apenas o roubo de uma profecia acabou resultando na prisão dos principais Comensais da Morte, e todos eles foram trancafiados em Askaban.

Lucius ficara desolado. Sua chance de se redimir com o Lord das Trevas escapou-lhe por entre os dedos, e agora tudo se complicara. Mas ele tentava se consolar pensando que Voldemort conhecia sua lealdade, que ele conhecia seu desejo cego em lhe seguir, e que seu Mestre lhe daria outra chance de provar seu valor.

Os dementadores tinham saído de Askaban, e não demoraria muito para que o Lord das Trevas viesse resgatá-lo.

Mas os dias foram passando, e nenhum resgate foi feito. Lucius mantinha a postura fria de sempre, mas sua mente fervilhava de pensamentos.

- Você tem visitas – disse rispidamente um dos carcereiros, e Lucius foi conduzido até uma sala onde uma pessoa o esperava sentada em uma cadeira.

- Narcissa? – exclamou ele, surpreso com a aparência arrasada da esposa.

- Oh, Lucius – soluçou Narcissa, se levantando e abraçando-o com força, afundando o rosto em seu peito enquanto as lágrimas corriam de seu rosto.

- Calma, Cissa, o que houve?

Mas ela não respondia, continuava soluçando e tremendo. Lucius estava cada vez mais atônito, Narcissa sempre fora frágil mas nunca se descontrolava desse jeito. Não conseguia imaginar o que poderia acontecer para que ela ficasse naquele estado. Foi quando um pensamento terrível cruzou sua mente, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

- Draco! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Draco, Narcissa? – perguntou Lucius, agarrando-a pelos braços e afastando-a bruscamente, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda soluçando.

- O Lord das Trevas, Lucius... – gemeu ela, encarando-o com os olhos repletos de lágrimas – Ele deu a Draco uma missão suicida.

- Que... que missão? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

Enquanto Narcissa lhe descrevia o que Draco teria que fazer, Lucius sentia sua alma gelando, e seu coração ficava tão apertado que parecia que ia parar de bater a qualquer momento.

- Mas é impossível – murmurou Lucius, atordoado – Ninguém jamais conseguiu... Nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas conseguiu vencer Dumbledore. Como ele espera que Draco consiga isso?

- Ele não espera! – gritou Narcissa, desesperada – Ele quer que nosso filho morra! Ele quer te castigar, você não percebe isso!

E então ele entendeu. Não havia segundas-chances, nem nenhuma indulgência da parte de Voldemort pela fidelidade de Lucius durante todos aqueles anos. O Lord das Trevas não aceitava erros, mesmo vindos de quem só acertara até então.

Mas ele não poderia ficar parado e ver seu único filho ser destruído.

- Preste atenção, Narcissa. – disse ele, apertando os braços da mulher – Procure Severus e faça-o prometer que ajudará Draco, que o protegerá dentro de Hogwarts.

Narcissa começou a protestar, mas Lucius a sacudiu de leve, fazendo-a se calar.

- Escute! Faça o jurar, Cissa. Obrigue-o, de algum jeito, a prometer que ajudará Draco. Severus sempre cumpre suas promessas.

- Mas como eu vou fazer isso? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Conte-lhe tudo. Faça qualquer coisa, mas convença-o. Severus sempre foi apegado a Draco, não vai deixá-lo morrer.

- E se ele se negar a ajudar, Lucius?

- Então você vai dizer a ele que o faça por mim. Que eu estou pedindo... pelos velhos tempos.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não precisa. Ele vai entender. – disse ele, beijando a testa de Narcissa – Agora vá. E me mantenha informado.

Se antes já era difícil ficar lacrado dentro daquela prisão, agora a agonia era maior ainda. Lucius era assombrado por imagens de Draco duelando com Dumbledore, e em nenhuma delas seu filho saía vivo. Em sua mente, ele via e revia mil planos, mil maneiras de sair dali e sumir com sua família, mas sem sua varinha era impossível escapar.

Os meses corriam rápidos, e as notícias que chegavam por Narcissa eram sempre desanimadoras. Draco ainda não fora descoberto, mas todas as suas tentativas haviam dado errado. E, pelo que Severus contara a Narcissa, seu filho estava cada vez pior, sofrendo com a ameaça do que aconteceria se ele fracassasse.

Então viera a notícia final. Bellatrix contara a Narcissa que Voldemort estava muito insatisfeito com a demora de Draco, e que não esperaria por muito mais tempo. Pela primeira vez Lucius sentiu o desespero tomar conta dele, e ele fez uma coisa que nunca se imaginou fazendo.

- Tive receio que você não viesse.

- Eu fiquei bastante curioso com o seu chamado, Lucius – disse Dumbledore, na sala de visita. – Foi realmente inesperado.

- Será mesmo? – perguntou Lucius, encarando os olhos sempre brilhantes do diretor – Você sempre sabe de tudo, Dumbledore.

- Ah, quem me dera! Eu só sou bastante observador, nada mais.

- E você tem observado muito o Draco, Diretor? – perguntou Lucius, sem olhar para ele.

Dumbledore o encarou por sobre os óculos meia-lua, refletindo antes de responder.

- Sim, eu posso dizer que tenho, Lucius – respondeu, por fim – O jovem Malfoy tem tido um ano bastante difícil.

Lucius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de se virar e encarar os olhos azuis Dumbledore.

- Não permita que meu único filho morra, Dumbledore.

- Os filhos de muitos outros morreram, Lucius – respondeu Dumbledore, cansado – Você foi responsável pela morte de vários deles.

- Eu sei, e estou disposto a pagar por tudo. Eu... eu farei o que você quiser, qualquer coisa, mas não o machuque.

- Qualquer coisa? Até trair Voldemort?

Lucius estremeceu ao som do nome e do pensamento de trair seu mestre, mas sua decisão já estava tomada, e sua voz estava firme quando respondeu:

- Ele me traiu primeiro. Além disso, – Lucius lembrou-se do que seu pai sempre lhe dizia - o sangue é a única coisa que realmente importa.

Dumbledore assentiu encarando-o nos olhos, e Lucius sentiu o poder do bruxo invadindo sua mente e devastando seus pensamentos. Não reagiu, permitindo que o diretor acessasse suas memórias mais íntimas.

Esperava rever imagens dos Comensais, de crimes passados, dos momentos juntos com o Lord das Trevas... Mas o que Dumbledore buscou foram imagens de Draco, do nascimento à adolescência, acessando cada lembrança que Lucius guardara de seu filho.

E Lucius reviu cada etapa do crescimento de Draco, cada momento importante que compartilharam, e a velha emoção associada a seu único filho varreu seu coração.

- Isso sim, é surpreendente – disse Dumbledore, por fim – Você realmente o ama.

Lucius não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando o diretor enquanto ele se levantava.

- Draco não vai morrer, Lucius. – continuou Dumbledore – Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer com um de meus alunos. Mesmo nas atuais circunstâncias.

- E se ele se colocar diretamente contra você? – atalhou Lucius, sem consegui esconder seus receios. – E se ele te atacar de frente?

- Ele não fará isso. Draco não é um assassino.

- Como você pode saber isso? – perguntou Lucius.

- Bastante simples. Ele não é como você. – respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente. – Boa tarde, Lucius.

Os dias seguintes se passaram em uma tensão ainda maior. Os nervos de Lucius estavam tão à flor da pele que ele achava que ficaria louco a qualquer momento.

Apesar de tudo, em nenhum momento Lucius teve remorsos de nada do que fizera. Não se arrependia de ter se associado ao Lord das Trevas, nem de ter cometido tantos crimes em nome dele. Era parte da sua personalidade ser assim, e ele não mudaria nem negaria isso. O único arrependimento que tinha era o de ter cometido os erros que levaram seu Mestre a querer tirar a única coisa que ele realmente amava.

Tudo o que sentia era uma profunda tristeza por estar abandonando uma causa na qual ele verdadeiramente acreditara. E por estar traindo uma pessoa que, de outra forma, ele teria seguido até a morte.

Já era de manhã quando entregaram sua correspondência, duas cartas abertas indicando que haviam sido revistadas. Lucius não se importou, era sempre assim.

Sentou-se na cama e devorou o conteúdo da primeira carta, e seu espanto foi tão grande que ele teve que relê-la mais duas vezes para conseguir assimilá-la.

_Lucius,_

_Hogwarts foi invadida ontem à noite e Dumbledore está morto. As informações são confusas, mas estão dizendo que Severus Snape assassinou o Diretor e em seguida fugiu levando Draco com ele. O Ministério está investigando, mas ninguém sabe do paradeiro dos dois. Te manterei informado._

_Narcissa_

Por fim, deixou a carta escorregar de suas mãos e cair na cama, enquanto seus olhos fitavam a parede vazia à sua frente, refletindo sobre a notícia que acabara de ler e todas as suas implicações. Só depois de alguns minutos Lucius se lembrou de olhar a outra carta que estava jogada sobre a cama.

Reconheceu a letra minúscula e quase ilegível no momento em que abriu o pergaminho.

_Velho amigo,_

_promessa cumprida. Não deixarei que nada aconteça a ele._

_S_

Lucius deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede. Seu filho ainda não estava completamente fora de perigo, mas Lucius sabia que ele ficaria protegido. Afinal, de uma forma ou de outra, Severus sempre cumpria suas promessas.

E a ele só restava esperar pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

**FIM**

* * *

Reviews são sempre bem vindas. Principalmente depois de uma fic tão... tão... diferente das outras que escrevi! 


End file.
